deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Maul VS Spider-Man
Description Marvel vs Star Wars which red young speedy and agile fighter will win Interlude Wiz: Marvel and Star Wars are filled with pretty OP characters but these two are known for being popular and red Boomstick: And being very agile and speedy like Darth Maul Sidious's first apprentice ''' Wiz: And Spider-Man the friendly web slinger '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle Darth Maul Wiz: Born in 54bby to a Nightsister on the Planet Dathomir his mother wanted to him to spare the fate of the Nightbrothers and he was given to Darth Sidious as a baby Boomstick: Maul's brother Savage Opress was left behind on the Planet and his mother was punished Sidious subjected Maul to intense training turning him into a deadly warrior Wiz: Around 33bby Maul completed his training and was sent to do Sidious's work taking down criminals and Jedi Maul seemed unstoppable until a fateful battle with Qui-gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi Boomstick: After killing Qui-Gon Maul got into a vicious fight with Obi-Wan and just couldn't hold himself together ''' Wiz: Now in two halves Maul used his training from Sidious to sustain himself and he was taken to Lotho Minor where he began to go crazy due to the pain '''Boomstick: Then he somehow became a Cyborg spider Maul was eventually found twelve years later by Opress who freed him from a cave and his sanity was restored by the Nightsisters along with some new robot legs Wiz: The Clone wars was raging through the Galaxy and Maul clashed with Kenobi on multiple occasions his exploits eventually caught the attention of Sidious who saw Maul as a threat killed Opress and locked Maul up Boomstick: Maul escaped and tried to defeat Sidious with a crime syndicate but was thrashed and forced into hiding and has not been seen since ''' Wiz: Maul is a master of a combat and unlike Sidious's later apprentices who were usually employed for diplomatic and enforcement purposes Maul was employed solely for assassination purposes and carried out his master's dirty work '''Boomstick: Maul's weapon of choice is his saberstaff a staff with that he can activate two blades from each end of the staff and is a master of it he has used it for longer range and for making his Opponents harder to counter his blows Wiz: However the hilt makes a huge target and Maul realises that and if the hilt is cut he has extensive training in Jar Kai duel blade fencing Boomstick: He also has knowledge of single lightsaber combat and specialises in Form VII Juyo which is based on heavy offensive to overwhelm foes over defensive ''' Wiz: This combat style suits Maul's most deadliest weapon is his rage Maul has used it to survive grievous wounds like when when has chopped in to the more wounded he gets the more pissed he stronger he becomes '''Boomstick: Yeah his application of Force Rage is one of the most powerful rivaling that of Darth Malgus if not the most powerful he is extremely proficient with it Wiz: Speaking of the Force Maul can use it to throw enemies away and while he can't use Force lightning he is very adapt with Force Choke and stop foes right in their tracks and strangle them Boomstick: He also is a master of Terras Kasai which is Force based martieux arts with it he can snap necks and break vertebrae and he can dodge blaster bolts and run at 50mph with his speed Wiz: He also carries the Darksaber an ancient Jedi relic which he wields easily as well Boomstick: He's strong enough to defeat Count dooku killed Qui-Gon defeated Kenobi in a rematch and defeated several Jedi as well and gave Sidious a hard time in his duel with him and defeated Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla with his bare fists Wiz: But his rage leaves him open to Attacks and he can struggle to compete against Opponents of similar speed like Obi-Wan and is pretty young and inexperienced Boomstick: But with his skill and rage Maul is one of the deadliest Sith Lords in the galaxy Darth Maul: At we will reveal ourselves to Jedi at last we will have revenge! Spider-man Wiz: Peter Parker was born the son of loving parents Richard and Mary Parker who where secretly Shield agents working for the government Boomstick: But they both died in a plane crash leaving young Peter an orphan until his Uncle Ben and Aunt May decided to raise him as their own ''' Wiz: Young Peter then became a geeky nerd who had no friends and was bitten by a Radioactive Spider which gave him some insane powers '''Boomstick: Peter decided to keep his powers a secret until a Criminal murdered his uncle Ben Peter vowed to avenge his Uncles Death using his new powers as the Spider-Man Wiz: Spider-Man fights in a colorful red and blue suit that contains two web-shooters of webs that can attach to anything the grab onto anything and Spider-Man can use it to trap foes in deadly web traps Boomstick: Oh come on can't he shoot webs out of his butt like a real Spider ' Wiz: It's not their butt besides Spider-Man's web shooters are activated by him tapping a button twice in rapid succession making the webs quick to access in any situation '''Boomstick: Parker also has a tonne of natural Spider-abilities he can cling on to walls with his hands and feet can run up to 200 miles per hour and has Superhuman reflexes ' Wiz: Parker also has Superhuman Strength he can bend Steel bars lift 10 tonnes and knocked out a T-Rex with a single punch he also has survived being hit directly by a Grenade and still kick ass 'Boomstick: But his greatest attribute is his Spider-sense a mysterious sixth sense that gives Peter a full view of his surroundings even behind him Peter can detect any projectiles or objects with this sense when he feels a tingle in the back of his head This way Peter can dodge any projectile this way ' Wiz: But Spider-Man's sense can be tricked so he can be suddenly if Doesn't think he is in danger also he still shares the same weaknesses of any other man and his suit can only protect him so much he can be beaten by those with similar agility and speed because they can outmatch his Spider-sense '''Boomstick: But with all these amazing abilities Spider-Man is a force to be reckoned with ! Mary Jane: Wait Who are you ? Spider-Man: You know who I am your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man ! Pre- Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death battle! Death Battle Spider-Man was in a warehouse sending texts on his phone when he suddenly hears loud noises coming from outside suddenly the wall falls down as a horned figure appears with an unusual staff in his hand Spider-Man: Oh come on can I at least have some privacy around here! Darth Maul: Spider-Man you have proven trouble for Separatist efforts to conquer this city and I've been sent to kill you Spider-Man: So have all my Villains you guys are just so predictable Maul activates both blades on his staff and moves towards Peter Spider-Man: Ok that Doesn't seem nice I give you a fight pal Fight! Spider-Man charges at Maul and kicks him then dodges the lightsaber blows but Maul shoves him into a wall with the force and tries to stab him but Spider-Man dodges and knees the Sith Lord who hits him with his sabre hilt Spider-man then kicks him again Maul suddenly hits Peter in the face with his fist then lifts up Peter and kicks him hard in the gut Peter leaps off the wall and pulls the lightsaber away from Maul with his webs Maul's hands are bonded together and Spider-Man tries to kick him in the neck but Maul leaps out of the way and breaks free Spider-Man: Your one tough cookie pal and a ugly one as well Maul: Urggh ! Spider-Man: Ok your annoyed let me help you out Maul swings his Saber at Spider-Man who dodges the blows sparks flying everywhere and grazes Peter's shoulder with the saber he then is grabbed by a web and shoved into the ceiling the engage in a fist struggle but Maul uppercuts him and shoves Spider-Man through the wall and onto a roof top Spider-Man: Wow your tough Maul lunges at Parker and tries to slice him but is grabbed by the neck and thrown to the pavement below Maul stands up and leaps after Parker and the two chase each other over the roof tops and leaping off massive skyscrapers Parker chucks some webs at Maul who deflects most of them with the force but is hit in the face by a web and crashes into a building throws the web off runs through the building jumps out the other window and Rams into Parker who is gashed by Maul's teeth The two engage in a brutal exchange of punches and kicks and leap off several boats to land on top of the Statue of Liberty Darth Maul: Give up Spider-Man! SpiderMan: Nope I'm just getting started The two engage in a fistfight Maul activates his lightsaber and slashes Parker but is hit by several webs and shrugs them off then throws Spider-man onto the head of the Statue of Liberty but Spider-Man gets up and punched him in the chest several times and kicks him back Maul nearly stumbles back but grabs Parker and throws him away a spike on the crown ripping open his back He yells in pain and the two leap back over the boats Maul chucks a drifting boat at the Webslinger who grabs a boat and chucks it at Maul's both colliding with powerful force the two the leap off more buildings until they eventually end up on the top of the Empire State Building Darth Maul: It's over Spider man you cannot beat me Spider-Man: Your a monster Maul and I'm gonna stop you! The two collide fists Maul is hit in the face and becomes angry and draws out his saber with blinding speed The Hero tries to keep up and is slashed but kicks Maul the two engage in a brutal struggle with the former prevailing Maul then grabs the Hero with his hand catching him with a force choke He then throws his Saber like a spear at his foe impaling him as he falls off the building and plummets to the ground Maul: Ha Mission completed K.O! Results Boomstick: Poor Spider-man he was beaten up! Wiz: This was an intense fight Spider-Man was stronger and faster but Maul's unpareled connection to the force especially with force Rage allowed him to match and surpass Spider-Man Boomstick: And for you people who think Spider-man could have captured Maul in his web like he did with Hulk he can only do so when he fires a tonne of webs at foes he couldn't do so with Maul who was much quicker than Hulk was Wiz: And Maul's Strong connection to the Force allowed him to deflect the webs and deal some serious damage to Spider-man who struggled against Maul once he was injured Spider-Man has crumbled against Green Goblin in this way and only beat him because he threatened his girlfriend and caused a Spider-Man to fight back Boomstick: Maul can take a tonne of punishment and could survive whatever Spider-Man threw at him and Spider-man has never seen a weapon like the lightsaber before and would struggle to deal with having to dodge all the time and tire himself out ''' Wiz: Maul also can use his Force choke to catch Spider-man and prevent him from escaping and finish him off with his lightsaber and if he broke Maul's saber Maul could easily kill him with two or a single lightsaber or kill him with his fists '''Boomstick: Maul's mastery of the Force and speed trumped the Webslinger looks like Spider-Man got the point of this battle Wiz: The Winner is Darth Maul Advantages and Disadvantages Darth Maul: Winner + More experience + More of an arsenal + Better arsenal + Force helped him win + More durable - Slower - Weaker - Wasn't as bright - Spider-Sense gave him trouble Spider-Man: Loser + Faster + Stronger + Agility advantage + Spider-sense helped him last a long time + More smarter - Wasn't as experienced - Predictable and lack of an arsenal - Worse equipment - The Force gave him trouble Trivia * Special thanks to Riolu San making the Awesome Thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Darth Maul VS Spider-Man)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles